mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Calliope
Archive 1 Speculation We have it on the Fourm. Do we need it on here? MaximusAwesomus 22:07, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :I'm still not sure how best to deal with it, since it's such a huge part of the page. See my previous remarks on the subject for starters. Naturally, it is something that can and should be discussed openly, but we will need a good strong consensus if people think it should all be moved. Personally, I am almost neutral about it being here, but leaning slightly towards keeping it... but that's just my opinion. Which is worth no more than anyone else's, naturally, as well as being subject to change. :Also, copying it all into the forum thread was... hm, I guess I would say "not entirely helpful", because now it's sort of in the way of new speculation, which most certainly is meant to go there. Don't get me wrong, if we decide that the speculation on the article should be moved to the forum, then it can and will all go there, but until and unless such a consensus is reached, we don't need a duplicate of all of the text :Yeah. I guess it was not the best idea to put it on the fourm. Whoops. MaximusAwesomus 20:25, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Outfit Is it just me or does confirm UU's clothing? Maybe it's just her RP outfit like Tavros' Pupa outfit. I am the wizard its me 20:51, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm going with the theory that's just cosplay. For now, anyway. experimentalDeity 20:58, March 30, 2012 (UTC) hussie cosplays many different characters and models merchandise, but they're not always accurate. also it's unusual for a troll to have white hair, unless he's calmasis too. 02:47, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Roxy's desktop backround resembles UU HERE 99colourful 22:36, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Uh yeah we know that. Thats supposed to be Calmasis, a person potraying or something like UU 23:17, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Calmasis is not UU, and uu is not UU. Calmasis =/= UU. Calmasis looks similar, yes, but for all we know, she could be cosplaying him, but even then. She has hair that is BLACK. UU =/= uu. It's IMPOSSIBLE for one to play with only one person and that's very evident, there's no way UU/uu is stupid enough to even attempt to do so! 13:22, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't think anyone is trying to say that calmasis literally is UU. UU is a real person, Calmasis is a fictional character of Roxy's mom, although her story is based on her knowledge of real events. So Calmasis might be a representation of UU (and perhaps uu, regardless of wether or not uu and UU are the same). I don't think uu and UU are the same person/share the same body, but it's not like the article tries to sell it as a fact. So I am not really sure what you are trying to do. Do you want to see the uu and UU may the same person stuff removed? The calmasis stuff will definetly stay, there is clearly an intentional connection, though that obviously doesn't mean UU is calmasis. Btw you shouldn't call calmasis a he, we don't know if they identify as male, female, genderfree or all the other possibilites. Calmasis should probably get a seperate page though and the info about calmasis on this page could be cut shorter. bitterLime 13:58, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Well I am not sure where you got the idea that UU's hair is black, all I can speculate is you are taking that from at which I will point out to you the shadows being in the shade and the fact the top of her head is likely in silhouette leaving her hair colour unknown. As for UU just cosplaying as Calmasis I would rebut that it sounds like a crappy red herring and especially given what we do know about Calmasis and their relevance to the plot. :As for UU and uu being a single person violating the 2 player rule I point out weasel words, she only said that 2 players minimum was necessary and assume player = person and not player = bodies than a body with two people in it could count as two players basically their session could be a "the rulebook doesn't say two bodies, just two players". :Also edit blocked by Bitterlime, just gonna reiterate what he said about Calmasis since he said it better than how I was trying to say it, that Calmasis is a fictional character who is a representation of a real as of yet unseen character who it is strongly implied is UU. The Light6 14:08, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :While this could all be a red/green herring there is a large amount of evidence of uu and UU being the same person. UU has clearly stated she has never met uu but she has stated that he has and uu states that he has gone through her . there is also the recent where they take turns talking instead of the normal chats. also there is the fact that uu only kills UU's dream self. If they were two people why does he not actually kill her. CitrineCenturion 01:27, June 9, 2012 Reccuring number In this page http://mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006932 11 seems to be a reccuring number when looking at lengthened words and multiple !s. Both UU and uu express this, I wonder if it bears any significance? This goes into the talk page for 11 11 11. Chezrush 02:00, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Blood Color Doesn't look lime to me Looks more like Jade. DonCaptain 21:30, June 8, 2012 (UTC) YOu mean on her dead dreamself? Yeah, probably because of the bad lighting, notice how the usually bright prospit yellow is all dull? She confirmed that she's a lime blood, so I'm almost 100% certain it's the lighting. 21:43, June 8, 2012 (UTC) She is a confirmed lime. Like Bitterlime said, it's the lighting. --Chezrush 00:34, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Request Change of Title to "Calliope" Due to recent update. Also possibly a one-day moratorium on using the... other picture. ashdenej 11:14, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :On it Trolls category We have seen she is not a troll, but a cherub. Do we really need to keep the category? Chezrush 11:33, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Fake Picture I know Hussie requested that people don't circulate Calliope's picture all over sites like tumblr; but this is a wiki, and I think using a fake picture is kind of bad practice for what's supposed to be a repository of true information. Obviously there are spoilers here, it's not this wiki's job to conceal them. 15:05, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I agree. It doesn't make a whole lot of sense to have a picture of her as a troll right next to the description that explicitly states she isn't one. Lp2277 15:20, June 17, 2012 (UTC) We should probably keep it for a little while (maybe a day or two) before putting the true picture up. When the 1-2 days are up, we can put her true appearance up along with her with her disguise. --Bettafishrule2579 15:35, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Tuesday sounds good Aepokk Venset 15:37, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :EDIT CONFLICT: There's no harm in it being the wrong picture for a little while. If we were wholeheartedly endorsing total misinformation, that would be another matter entirely, but the image we're using is a "canon" fake one, and we aren't lying in the article. Technically, it doesn't say anywhere on the page that that picture is of her actual appearance, and it's extremely close to what her "appearance" has been every time we've seen her previously, other than that of course those features turned out to be a costume she wears. If it makes you feel any better about it, you could choose to treat it as being superficially similar to the outfit tabs for other characters. :If nothing else, yes, a wiki is different to tumblr, but we don't want to give anyone an excuse to say "Oh, but they put it on the wiki, so obviously it's okay to spread the real picture." It'll be changed to the proper picture soon enough, but it's not unreasonable for us to follow Hussie's request for at least one day. If anything, it helps to counteract the inconsiderate people who went ahead and tumblr'd the real picture